Dark Waltz
by soubi12
Summary: A distressed girl living with the Harmon family finds comfort in one of the house unearthly residents. Tate/oc  I edited Chapter 10
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own American Horror Story but I do own Samantha.

Tate watched as a new family stood outside the house. They were going to be the new owners he could feel it. Maybe he would be able to play with them before the other ghosts in the house killed them. Tate heard the front door open and went to the top of the staircase to watch them.

"It's a classic L.A. Victorian." He could hear the relater talking from where he was sitting he could see a mother, a father and two younger girls.

Sisters?

One had brown hair that went past her shoulders with plan brown eyes. She was dressed like his grandmother but he could tell just by looking at her that she was a firecracker. The other girl had the same brown hair but hers was completely straight and fell right at her shoulders. Her eyes were blue but if you looked closely you could see bites of yellow in them. Her style had a 90s flair to it and in her arms was a white bored and a purple marker.

"Cooking, how romantic." The relater said in the kitchen when their dog started to bark.

'Grandma girl' (who I later found out was named Violet) went to go get the dog as the others walked into the sitting room.

"When I saw this room online I thought it would be a perfect music/dance room for Samantha." The man said.

The blue eyed girl started writing franticly on her bored and when she was done she held it up.

It said, -It's Sam, and it will do.-

Violet came back into the room as the relater was explaining that the last owners were murdered here in the house.

"Where did it happen?" Violet asked.

"The basement."

Violet looked at Sam who nodded before looking at her parantes and said, "We'll take it."

As the family got ready to leave Sam scribbled something down and held it up in front of the staircase for Tate to see.

-Hi I'm Sam. I'm 18 and I know what you are.-


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Sam was standing in her new room with three cans of paint at her side. She loved the style of the house but her bed room felt too dark and she just had a feeling that something horrible had happened in this room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sam whipped around tall, blonde women standing in her door way. She sighed, put down her paint brush and picked up her white board and wrote:

-I'm painting.-

"Well you must be the little mute girl that Mrs. Harmon was talking about." The women circled Sam like a voucher would circle over it's pray. "You're not pretty, how sad. Anyways, my name is Constance and I live next store."

Sam didn't know what to say. First this random person comes into her and then she told her that she was ugly.

-Look do you have a reason to be here because I really need to get back to painting.-Sam turned away from Constance planning to paint but as soon as picked up her brush Constance grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around.

"Look you stupid little thing. If you paint this room I'll make your stay here a living hell." Constance said before pushing Sam to the ground and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Outside Sam's room:<p>

Tate was walking towards Sam's room hoping to have a chance to introduce himself and get the chance to have her answer his questions. What the hell did she mean by she knew who he was. There was no way she could know that he was dead, was there?

As Tate got closer to the door he could hear his mother's voice. What the fuck was she doing here?

"You're not pretty, how sad." What of course she wasn't pretty. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Then his heard his mother threaten Sam and this made his blood boil. As he mother walked out of the room Tate slammed her into the wall.

"Who do you think you are?" Tate whispered though his teeth. Constance didn't know how to react. She knows how unpredictable Tate can be when he's angry.

"Tate honey, I was coming to introduce myself but when I saw her painting your room…" Tate's arms wrapped around her neck pressing down hard cutting off Constance's air supply.

"Now you listen to me, I don't care if you're my mother. If you hurt her in any way I'll kill you and then make your afterlife unbearable." After Tate let go and Constance staggered down the hall.

Once she was out of sight Tate went to check on Sam.

* * *

><p>In Sam's room:<p>

She was still sitting on the floor were Constance had left her. What did she do wrong? Sam laid her head on her keens and closed her eyes trying her best to not to cry. When she lifted her head she saw a note for her written in white paint.

_Dear Sam,_

_Don't listen to that bitch. She doesn't know_

_what she's talking about. I can't wait to_

_meet you in person ._


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own AHS but I do own Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam was finally finished; the room was a bright white with black and purple accents. She walked out of her room in such of Violet because she would be the only person to care.<p>

"Westfield, right? The worst." She heard a boy say from inside the room.

Slowly she pushed open the door to find Violet and the boy from the stair well. He was wearing a dingy yellow sweater with ripped jeans. He reminded her of a lost puppy; the look of longing in his eyes that not even he knew was there.

He was looking at her and it felt like he was looking throw her.

"Sam, what do you want?" Violet asked.

-I just wanted you to come look at my room- She looked down in sham. – If you're too busy I understand. –

Sam sighed and turned to walk out of the room when she felt someone grab her hand. Looking down at her hand she saw that the one holding hers was larger than her own and she couldn't help but notice their hand fit together perfectly.

"Don't leave, come and talk with us." He said as he dragged her back over to where Violet was still sitting on the floor. Sam sat next to her but Tate refused to let go of her hand.

"Tate this is my cousin Sam. Sam this Tate he's one of my dad's patients."

"Your cousin?" Tate asked.

Sam grabbed her board and started to write but it was hard because Tate refused to let go of her hand.

-My family sucked and now I live with my aunt and uncle.- Sam didn't want to explain her passed to a total stranger but she could feel deep down that if she was going to talk to anyone it would be Tate.

"Ya, Sam has been living with us since I was three." Violet said, "Mom said that when she was little she used to talk all the time but after all the crap that went down with her parents she just stopped talk. She's been seeing my dad forever and I don't think it's helping."

-Why are you seeing her dad? - Sam asked. She was very curious and because Violet let her whole meaning of existence out she fingered it couldn't hurt to know Tate's.

"Don't asked questions you already know the answers to. You're smarter than that." Tate didn't understand, the note that she wrote him said that she knew what he was. So why was she asking him stupid questions.

All of a sudden Violet's door was thrown open and there stood Ben.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Just listening to music dad." Violet answered.

When Ben looked at Sam she just surged her shoulders. Even if should could speck she wouldn't have given him an answer because that man had just interrupted the only fun they've had in two months.

"Tate you need to leave." Before standing up Tate placed a kiss in the center of Sam's palm.

"What's that thing you think I'm afraid of? Fear of rejection?" Tate stormed out of the house. There was no way he was going to allow anyone to get in his way now. After seeing Sam up close he knew that they were meant to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Tahnk you to everyone for all the support!<p>

Here's the link so you can see was Sam room looks like: http:/www(dot)blackbedroomideas(dot)com/black-and-purple-bedroom


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own AHS but I do own Sam

* * *

><p>"Samantha! Can you go down to the basement and get that box of baby clothes?" Vivien asked.<p>

It's been a month since Vivien found out that she was pregnant and Sam has become more of a maid than a member of the family. She hadn't seen Tate since their meeting in Violet's room. Her cousin said something about Tate going crazy and almost killing one of her classmates in the basement. Sam didn't care as long as Violet and Tate were ok.

As she was look through the millions of boxes she felt someone's eyes on her. She opened her mouth trying to make some sound come out but there was nothing.

"You shouldn't be down here." Sam turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Tate.

"So what are you doing down here?" He asked. Sam held up one finger telling him to hang on. Then she turned around and showed him a baby onesie.

"Oh looking for baby clothes for the mommy to be upstairs." Sam nodded.

* * *

><p>Tate's P.O.V<p>

Tate couldn't take his eyes off Sam as she walked down the stairs. He hadn't seen her for weeks because every time he would get a chance someone would pull her away. The only reason he didn't kill everyone in the house at that moment was because she seemed to have a conation to the family.

As Tate walked closer he couldn't help but think how she would look engorged with his child. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

He cornered her against the wall. "So, I've missed you. I think we should spend some time together." He places his on the wall behind her trapping her against him.

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V<p>

Sam kept trying to tell Tate that she was needed back upstairs.

"Sorry I just can't understand what you're saying." Sam took Tate's hand and started to spell out what she was trying to say.

-Please let me go. I need to get back to Vivien before she starts to freak.-

Tate just shook his head, "Nope," he said. "Well maybe but you would have to do something for me."

-What?-

"Say something."

Her eyes widened. She hadn't spoken a word since she moved in with the Harmon's. She didn't even know how to make a sound come out. She could feel Tate's body rubbing up against her own and it was turning her on. Tate started kissing and sucking on her neck and he received a soft moan from Sam.

"Oh that moan was beautiful. Now all you have to do is say one word and I'll let you go."

Sam didn't know what to do because she had never been in a situation like these before. She's never liked anyone before like she liked Tate. Tate made her hot and cold all at the same time. He made her want to die just to be with him.

"T…Tate!" She moaned out when he bit hard into her neck.

He licked up the little bit of blood and looked at Sam. She would never leave now, he had marked her as his and that was forever.

"I'm so glad your first word was my name." He said with a smirk as he bent down to pick up the box of baby clothes and putting it in her arms.

"Go back up stairs I'll come find you later."

With that Tate disappeared and Sam made her way back up stairs her mind replaying the event over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>I'm super proud of myself, two chapters in one day!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own AHS but I do own Sam.

* * *

><p>It was time for Sam's weekly sessions with Dr. Harmon and so far things weren't going so well.<p>

"So, Sam I see that you and Tate have been getting closer." Ben said.

-Oh, and what would make you say that. - She wrote.

Sam had been talking for a few weeks now mostly with Tate. He would tack her board and throw it a crossed the room. When she would reach for his hand so she could spell out what she wanted to say, he would pin her to the wall and lay torturous kisses up and down her neck until she spoke. Sometimes she would speak to Violet up for the most part she was always writing on the stupid board.

"Tate told me." Ben said and Sam couldn't help but smile when he said his name. "He also told me have you've been speaking."

Sam's face hardened. -Has he now…-

"Sam you need to start talk with more people than just Tate. You know if you would talk to me we wouldn't have to have these sessions so often. "

-You mean you could get some paying customers! You didn't have to take me in, you could have put me in an orphanage!-

Sam couldn't understand how this asshole ever got his linces.

"That's not what I meant. All I was trying to say was that I know you don't enjoy this and if I had this hour free I could start fixing things with Vivien."

That's it! She thought. This man was not getting one more thought out of her. There was only twenty minutes left any ways she could last that long.

"Sam…Sam talk or write." Ben tried to get her to respond but she didn't even glace at him.

She was not going to take her eyes off the clock, by the time Ben realized this he was pissed. He got up from his chair and stood in front of her.

"If you don't start talking I'm going to have to do something drastic." He put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub them, "You know when you turned 15 I couldn't help but notice that your body was growing into a beautiful thing that I just wanted to grope."

He's left hand traveled down towards her chest but Sam still couldn't muster up any words. She freed her right arm and punched Ben in the jaw sending him flying a crossed the room. Sam jumped over the sofa that she had been occupying, once she got to the door she turned around and looked at the pathetic man laying on the ground holding his jaw.

"I'll never be your play thing you ass. There will not be another session, I'm done with you." With that she ran into her music room.

* * *

><p>A.N. Ok so I know this was short but i've been without the internet for 5 days and its a Holiday weekend.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do **not** own AHS but I **do** own Sam

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the middle of the floor for a long time just staring at the wood panels while she half heartedly stretched out. She didn't want to go to her room because she knew Tate would be up there waiting for her and she didn't want him to see her so shaken up. Sam walked over to her stereo and turned it up to as loud as it would go dancing to Within Temptation's All I Need.<p>

_I'm dying to catch my breath__  
><em>_Oh why don't I ever learn?__  
><em>_I've lost all my trust,__  
><em>_though I've surely tried to turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?__  
><em>_All my agony fades away__  
><em>_when you hold me in your embrace_

Tate could hear the music as it vibrated though the house. He could also feel emotions being flingged all over the house. Getting up from his spot on Sam's bed he walked down the stairs to find the source.

_Don't tear me down for all I need__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place__  
><em>_Give me something I can believe__  
><em>_Don't tear me down__  
><em>_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

Tate was now standing in the door way watching Sam do all kinds of truns, flips, and spins she looked like an angle. He could felt pain and love rushing off her.

"She's a wonderful little dancer." Tate spun around find his mother, Violet and Nora watching as well.

"Ya," Violet said. "My mom told me that before she was taken away from her parents and brought to live with us, they used to send her to dance lesions. Her instructor thought that she was so good that he put her in a dance competition. Only three years old and she had won best in show; her parents saw the cash prize that came with the title and made her enter every dance competition they could find."

Tate looked at Sam as Violet told the story. How could some use this perfect creature for personal gain?

"Something that was supposed to be a release of stress for her became the cause and at one of her performances she slipped and broke her leg in three places. Her parents didn't even take her to a real doctor, just had someone set the bone and locked her in the closet of a month." Violet finished.

"That poor girl." Nora said with a frown.

_  
><em>_I'm here on the edge again__  
><em>_I wish I could let it go__  
><em>_I know that I'm only one step away__  
><em>_from turning it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?__  
><em>_All my agony fades away__  
><em>_when you hold me in your embrace_

All Sam could think about was Tate and pain. Tate was the person that got her to speak; Tate was the person she was dancing for, Tate, Tate, TATE.

Her mind would also drift from the mental pain that she had been put through in the past and the physical pain from her broken leg. It never really healed properly so every time she would land a jolt of pain would rush through her body. 

_Don't tear me down for all I need__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place__  
><em>_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place_

_I tried many times but nothing was real__  
><em>_Make it fade away, don't break me down__  
><em>_I want to believe that this is for real__  
><em>_Save me from my fear__  
><em>_Don't tear me down_

_Don't tear me down for all I need__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place__  
><em>_Don't tear me down for all I need__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe__  
><em>_Don't tear it down, what's left of me__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place__  
><em>_Make my heart a better place_

At the end of the song Sam fell to the floor. She had absolutely no energy left to move. She could feel arms raping around her and lifting her up. She looked up into black eyes and smiled through her tears.

"I love you." She said.

Tate kissed her forehead and carried her up to her room ignoring the knowing glances form the three females in the hall. He placed her on the bed and cradled in behind her pulling the covers over both of them.

"I love you to my beautiful angle." He snuggled into her neck and rapped his arm around her waist before letting himself drift off to sleep with her.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>Another chapter down! This chapter is one of my favorites so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own **AHS** or** Fright ****Night** but I do own Sam.

* * *

><p>Vivien took Sam to the doctor as soon as she got back from the grocery store. The doctors had to re-break her leg and reset the bone. They where very surprised with she didn't cry out in pain like everyone else and when they told her she might have to stay at the hospital for a night she stood up and hobbled out the door.<p>

When they got back to the house Violet helped Sam up to her room. She felt Sam up there so she could get some sleep.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

What the hell happened! He thought.

Last time he saw Sam she was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Now she was still asleep on her bed but her leg was in a purple cast. Her head was tossing from side to side and she was mumbling.

"Mhuum….Tate, don't let them….take me away." She had tears rolling down her face.

He ran over and sat on the edge of her bed and gently wiped away her tears. She smiled and then her eyes slowly opened.

"Tate…" She reached up and cupped my cheek in her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tate said back. "Sam what happened to your leg?"

"Oh, see Vivien got home and Violet told her that I was dancing. I'm not supposed to dace because of my bad leg. So Vivien took me to the hospital and the doctors had to reseat the bone. It didn't even hurt when I got back but Vivien insisted that I take the pain meds and go to sleep. "

Tate couldn't believe that his angle had to be in one of those stuffy hospital rooms. He leaned over to kiss her forehead but as he did as left hand fell onto her cast causing her to let out a horrendous hiss of pain.

"Tate!" She screamed. The pain was unbearable, she had forgotten all about her broken leg as soon as she saw Tate standing over her.

"I'm sorry!" He said. Tate stood up and was just about ready to run out of the room when Sam grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave Tate. Please I only fell safe in this house with you near me. I could…put on a movie."

Tate watched with a sick since of delight seeing the panic that spread throughout her face when she thought he was leaving. She was truly his and her subconscious knew it.

"I'm not leaving, I could never leave you." Tate leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Now you go pick out a movie and I'll go see if I can get Violet to get you some more pain meds and tea."

* * *

><p>I walked down to Violets room to see her playing with a necklace. From where his stood he could see a small bottle attached to it and inside the bottle was black sand with something buried in it.<p>

"Hey, what's that?" He asked but as soon as Violet heard his voices she stuffed the bottle back under her shirt.

"Nothing, What do you want!"

"Now Violet you know better than to blow me off like that." Tate ressuled her to the ground and ripped the necklace right off her neck.

Looking into the black sand he could see something white sticking out and after taking a second look he could tell it was a bone not just any bone but a finger bone. Violet walked over and punched Tate in the arm taking advantage of his split second shock to snatch her necklace back.

"Why do you wear a piece of bone around your neck?" He asked.

"I don't know. Mom gave it to me when I was five. She said that if I always had it on then Sam would be with us forever. Don't ask me what she meant because I have absolutely no idea but what I do know is that having it makes me feel safe. Now what did you want?"

"Sam needs some more pain meds and tea."

Tate didn't want to press the matter right now because he didn't want to be away from Sam for too long. He followed violet to the kitchen and got what Sam needed.

* * *

><p>When he got back he saw that Sam had made room for him on the bed. Tate sat next to her and gave her the meds and tea. After she had taken them she snuggled up against Tate's side.<p>

"Now love what movie did you pick out?" He asked while rapping his arm around her.

"Fright Night."

They sat there watching the movie just enjoying each other's company. When it got to the part where Peter Vincent was talk about how his leather pants didn't allow his body to breath Tate could stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, "I bet it's true."

"I could total pull that off."

"Ya right! Well if you really feel that way Halloween is tomorrow that should be your costume."

Tate grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"We should go do something tomorrow."

"I don't think we'll get very far with this bum leg of mine."

"I'll carry you on my back if I have to but we need to go out tomorrow."

Sam giggled and then let out a small yawn.

"Ok Tate anything for you." Sam rested her head no Tate's chest and fell into a deep sleep.

Tate sighed as he looked at her sleeping form he could not believe this girl…no this woman in front of him was his.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>Sorry it took me so long to update. I had collage finals to get ready for but now there all done!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I **do not** own AHS but I ** do** own Sam.

* * *

><p>Violet helped Sam hobble down the main flight of stairs over to the basement.<p>

"You sure you can get down there by yourself?" She asked.

Sam laughed, "Your almost as over protective as your mother. I'll be fine and I'll have Tate bring me back up to my room so you don't have to."

Violet didn't look to happy about her plan but went along with it because Addy was sitting in her room. She had promised her that she was going to make her into a "pretty girl."

As Sam hobbled down the basement stairs she called out to Tate. "Tate, Tate its midnight where are you?"

A of a sudden a hand shot out from the darkness and pushed her into the brick all. She looked up at her captor to see a man in a leather suite. Then the man started to laugh at she struggles and pulled off his hood to reveal non other than Tate.

"I thought Ben got rid of this thing months ago?" Sam asked.

"Finders keepers." Tate said in a deep sexy tone.

"I scared you." He said.

"No you didn't. You hit my cast." She said.

"Admit it, I scared you." Tate leaned in closer.

"No I told you, you hit my cast." Sam also leaned in.

"Oh well let me kiss it and make it better." Tate covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

He's right hand traveled down and rapped her right leg around his waist so it would be out of their way. His right hand shot under her shirt and was kneading her breast causing Sam to let out short gasps and deep, longing moans. Sam pulled back and let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tate gasped trying to refill his lungs with the air he angle had stolen from him.

"You were right. You can pull of leather better than the guy in the movie."

Tate laughed at that comment and sat her down on the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Give me a minute to change. I need to talk to you about something."<p>

Tate walked into one of the back rooms and a few minutes later he came out and sat next to her.

"So I was thinking that I'm officially taking you out on a date tomorrow."

"Really? I thought you were joking about that?"

"Sam I would never joke about our love life like that."

Sam smiled at he's words Tate could be so sweet when he wanted to be. The sound of voices upstairs broke them out of their moment.

"Dr. Harmon agreed to see me again but I'm not supposed to be here." Tate said.

"Well then, let's go up to my room then. I told Violet you were helping me up there anyways." Sam said.

Tate picked her up in his arms and carried her up to her room thinking about the magical things that Halloween could bring.

* * *

><p>Halloween Day<p>

Tate was standing in line at the coffee cart wait for them to make their drinks so he could go have his section with Dr. Harmon. Dr. Harmon had told him that they couldn't meet in the house anymore because he didn't like Tate hanging around his girls.

He couldn't wait to get back to the house. The sooner he could leave here, the sooner he could start preparing to spend the night with his angle.

As he walked back over he saw Ben staring at a little girl in a witch costume.

"She reminds you of Violet, doesn't she?" Tate asked.

"She had to be scary, my fierce little girl." Ben was not speaking directly to Tate but more to himself. "Sam was just the opposite; she never wanted to be scary."

"How so?" Tate inquired.

Ben pulled out a picture from his wallet. It was of Sam was eight and Violet was five. Violet was dressed as a scary vampire and Sam was dressed as a beautiful dark angle. She had a huge pair of white wings and was in a black knee length dress the clung to her chest but fanned out as it cascaded down her body.

"Every year she would always be dressed in black and white on Halloween." Ben stated. "She said it was because for every bit of darkness there needed to be light."

"Dr. Harmon," Tate said. "Not that I don't enjoy your trips down memory lane but I have some questions that really need to get answered."

* * *

><p>Ben whipped the tears from his eye and put out his cigarette.<p>

"Ok, Shoot."

Tate pulled a small bottle out of his pocket that looked exactly like Violet's.

"Where did you get that Tate?" Ben asked.

"Off your desk," Tate said. "See, I saw the one that Violet has and all she could tell me was that these things are for keeping Sam close but I think you know more than that. Right?"

"Tate, you shouldn't be messing around with things that don't belong to you."

"And you, Dr. Harmon shouldn't be feeling up your patients."

Ben looked at Tate in shock.

"Tate you don't understand its-" But Tate wouldn't let him finish.

"No I know what happen she told me. The reason she's stuck in that cast is because you drove her to dance. Now the only thing that's keeping me from kicking your ass are all these kids. I'd suggest you answer my questions soon rather than later."

Ben paused for a moment thinking about what to say.

"Look after Vivien had Violet she was a little messed up. She was always going on about how spirits lived among us and other crazy things like that. A month after Sam came to live with us she got very sick. She had tuberculosis and was in the hospital for about a year. During that year Vivien kept going off to see this person and saying that there was a way we could keep Sam with us when she died."

"Did she die?" Tate asked. He waited with baited breath for Ben's answer. What if she was like him? Did she know she was died? Some many questions.

"Yes, a full year to the day she was put in there she died." Ben answered. "The lady Vivien had been talking to came in and explained that to do the ritual we would need three small finger bones from Sam and some black sand from Okinawa. She provided the sand and I got the bones. After it was competed she said that where ever we were at the next day Sam would be there and when we woke up there she was standing at the foot of our bed."

"Does she know that she's died?"

"I don't think so but, if she does she's never mentioned it before." Ben said. "Look Tate our time is up for today. Can I have to bottle back now?" Ben was getting antsy.

"No." Tate was starring into the bottle at the bone.

"Why not? I told you what you wanted to know."

"True, but I want something else before you get this back."

"What?"

"Treatment in the house again."

As much as Ben didn't want to get into his demand he couldn't imagine how upset Vivien would be if he told her he lost the bottle.

"Fine." Ben said.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: I **do not **own AHS but I **do** own Sam.

**A.N. **If you want to see Sam's Date outfit- http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/sams_night_out_dark_waltz/set?id=40871290

* * *

><p>Halloween Night<p>

Sam was up in her room getting ready for her date. Tate had told her that she needed to be waiting for him in the basement at ten; she had about five minutes left. Sam started on her long journey down two flights of stairs.

The Harmon's had gone to the hospital because Vivien thought something was wrong with her baby. Violet wanted to stay home but they insisted that she go with them. In all the commotion it seems that they forgot to ask Sam if she wanted to go.

* * *

><p>Once she got down to the main floor the door bell started ringing.<p>

"Ben, Ben Harmon!" yelled a men on the other side. He was pounding hard on the door. "I'm not leaving until I get my 1,000 dollars!"

Sam picked up her cell phone and called Ben.

"Mr. Harmon?" she asked.

"Sam hi I'm so sorry we left you at the house. Vivien was having baby problems and we had to leave right away. Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Umm… There's this crazy man out front screaming about money. Do you want me to do something about it?"

"Is the door locked?"

"Yes."

"Ok just stay inside, we'll be home soon."

Sam hung up and sat on the stair case. She did feel right going on a date with Tate when there was some random man outside that could break in while they were gone.

"I know you're in there." The man said. "Is that your daughter?"

"No, sorry." Sam said back.

The banging on the door stopped for a moment and then the voice came back.

"Is Dr. Harmon home?" it asked

"No, he's at the hospital with his wife."

"And who am I asking to now?"

Sam laughed, "A resident of the house. You should be more careful who you talk to because there are homicidal ghost living in this house."

* * *

><p>She walked away from the door and started walking down the basement stairs. Her leg was already starting to bather her. Sam didn't want to take any of her medication today because she would be to drowse to remember anything that happened on their date.<p>

"Tate." She called out.

"Sam, over here." Sam whipped around to find Tate. "What took you so long, I've been waiting." He asked.

"There was some crazy person pounding on the door upstairs. It scared me a little." Sam looked down at the floor feeling sad that she had kept him waiting.

"Hey it's ok." Tate wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not mad look I brought you something."

Sam looked at Tate as he pulled out two roses one was black and the other was white.

"Dr. Harmon let it slip that you have a think for black and white especially on Halloween."

"They're beautiful Tate, Thank you." Sam gave Tate a kiss on the cheek before pulling back with flush cheeks.

Tate chucked at the small innocent action. "Ok are you ready for our date?"

"How are we going to get there? I still have this bum leg." She asked.

Tate turned around so his back was facing her and knelt down. "Hop on."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N <strong>So I should have another chapter up some time tomorrow. We'll get to meet the dead Breakfast Club!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I **do not **own AHS but I **do **own Sam. Some of the lines in this chapter come from AHS.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tate had been at the beach for about an hour now and during that time Tate had been running around like a child. Sam wanted to join him but because of her broken leg she was content just sitting in the sand watching him.<p>

"Hey Sam look!" Tate yelled at her. "I'm Rose from Titanic!"

Sam giggled as she watched Tate standing on the edge of the lifeguard tower reenacting that famous seen. His boyish charm made her love him even more. She had seen serious and at times it would frighten her but days like today when there was absolutely nothing but joy radiating off of him were the best. The fun times didn't last long because Sam cell phone started to ring.

* * *

><p>With the Harmon's:<p>

They had just gotten home from the hospital and all everyone wanted to do was go to sleep but when they pulled into the drive way their security system was going off and the front door was wide open. Ben and Vivien rushed into the house to make sure Sam was ok while Violet was lagging behind.

"Ben! I can't find her!" Vivien called out.

"Violet, you get on your phone and call Sam. Vivien go check her room." Ben said before he went down into the basement.

At times it seemed like her parents cared more for Sam then for their own daughter. It's not that she did like Sam, they have always been as close as sisters if not closer but she still waited her parents to care for her. Violet sighed and pulled out her phone and called Sam.

* * *

><p>"Sam where are you? My mom's freaking out." Violet asked.<p>

"Sorry Vi, I'm out with Tate."

"What I'm I supposed to tell my parents?"

"Umm…just tell them I'm out with some friends and I'll be back in…an hour." Sam never wanted to leave the beach but she also didn't want to get into a fight with Vivien and Ben.

* * *

><p>"Whatever just come back soon." Violet hung up and Sam sighed as she closed her phone.<p>

"Ben you can stop looking." Vivien called out for her husband.

"Did you find her?" He asked walking into the hall.

"No, but Violet called her and she said she'd be home in an hour." She answered.

"What the hell Vivien!" Ben shouted. "We told her not to leave!"

"Ben she's fine. She said she was out with friends." Vivien said.

She tried to convince Ben that everything would be ok but nothing was going to stop him. He went into his office and picked up the bottle and wish the Sam was next to him. The lady that did the spell for them had told them if they ever needed Sam to wish on the bottle and she would appear but if she was somewhere she truly wanted to be it could forever destroy her mind. Pulling her from one place to another was recommended only for emergencies.

Five minutes later nothing had happened but Ben didn't give up. Vivien walked into the room and was shocked to see that her husband trying to summon Sam. She ran over and slapped Ben a crossed the face.

"Ben stop, we are not going to taking her away from her friends!" Vivien pried the bottle from his hands and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Back on the Beach:<p>

Tate came up from behind her and tackled her to the ground. She looked up at him wanting to be mad but she couldn't muster up that emotion. All she could do was giggle at the goofy grin that was plastered on his face. In he's eyes all she could see was want, desire, and love.

"Who called?" He asked as he pulled her from the sand into his lap.

Sam snuggled into Tate's warm body. "It was Violet I have to be home in an hour."

Sam and Tate were just enjoying the quite night and listening to the waves crash on the shore when she let out a spin chilling scream. She pushed way from Tate and laid face down in the sand. There was a pain in her head that was pulling her away but she didn't want to leave and the pain in her heart was making it hard for her to breath.

"Sam, Sam what happening!" Tate didn't know what to do he cradled Sam in his arms and just kept whispering soothing phrases into her ear. After about ten minutes of her thrashing about she pasted out in his arms.

Tate didn't say anything he sat with Sam rapped up protected in his arms. He just stared out into the dark abyss in front of them. Sam opened her eyes she didn't remember the pain. She looked up at Tate and was slightly worried about the darkness in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"I used to come here…" He said, now bothering to look down at her. "When the world would close in and got so small that I couldn't breathe. I'd look out at the ocean and think…"

Sam honestly didn't want to know what he would say to himself. When she first saw him standing on the staircase she could feel darkness pouring off of him and it scared her but, she could also see longing in his eyes. To hear that there was a time in Tate's life where he was unhappy ripped her heart out.

"Yo, douche bag, high school counts for jack shit."

Sam couldn't listen anymore. She agreed with him over the years she had seen the horrors of high school every day when Violet came home. She didn't want anything to hurt Violet because she was the only person at the time that ever understood her.

"I… hated high school." Tate continued. "So I would come here at stare at this vast, limitless expanse. Then it's like, that's your life man."

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and startled Tate's hips, raping her arms around his neck and baring her face in the crook of his neck. She just sat there for a moment enjoying his scent; they just sat like that for up seemed like a life time.<p>

Sam finally lifted her head and looked into Tate's eyes they were void of all emotions and he was lost somewhere in his own mind. She did the only thing that she could to grab his attention and placed a kiss on his lips. At first he didn't respond but after a minuet he gently led her in the sand and placed himself over her. Sam let out a moan as Tate ran his right hand down her side and rested it on her hip.

Sam opened her eyes for a moment and saw something moving at the top of the hill. She pushed Tate off of her and stood up.

"Was it something I did? Sam please don't leave!" Tate was panicking.

"Tate, I love you. Look." She pointed to the figures coming down the hill. "I want nothing more than to see in the sand and make out with you but there are people coming and I'm still not comfortable around people."

She kept rambling until Tate stood up and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Sam, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. You just stand next to me and everything will be ok." He said.

* * *

><p>He kissed her forehead as the teens circled them. There were five of them a football player, cheerleader, goth, puck, and nerd. She never liked stereotyping people but she couldn't just say 'Hey dude andor chick.'

"You know there's a whole lot of beach guys." Tate said.

"Good job Tate, you finally came out of hiding. We've been waiting years for you to show your face." The football player said. He's eye were wondering all over her body and it made her skin crawl.

"I'm surprised you had the balls to show your face around here." The cheerleader added.

"Yeah, maybe you should have worn a mask?" The goth she sarcastically asked getting in Tate's face.

"I'm not really into Halloween." Tate shoved her off.

"But this year's different, you have a date." Tate didn't take his eyes off the goth but took a step closer to Sam.

"It's not fair." The puck kid said. "Why does he get to have a girl friend I don't have one."

"Yeah," agreed the football player. "I haven't had sex in years." He ran his finger tips down Sam's arm a laughed when she shivered.

Tate pulled Sam to him. "Come on, we're leaving."

Back at the Murder House:

Tate and Sam were cuddling on Sam's bed as Tate explains to Violet what happened with the crazy teens.

"Well Tate they must have known you if they came at you like that." Violet said.

Tate sighed, "They're just some stupid teens. I thought you would understand."

Sam ran her fingers throw his hair attempting to calm him down. Tate took her hand and kissed the back of it; then flashing her a warm, sexy smile than made her knees weak.


	11. authors note

OK, so I know it's been a while but the holidays have been very hectic and I'm going through a bit of writer's block right now. I'll try to have Chapter 11 posted in the next few days!


	12. authors note 2

Ok, so… I know I said I was going to post something like 5 months ago but life has truly been crazy and my classes aren't helping. So what I'm saying is I haven't given up on Dark Waltz and in a month or so when my classes are done I do plan on continuing it. Thank you to everyone that loves this story whether or not you come back to read the rest.

P.S. I might have a mini chapter up soon but we'll see…


End file.
